Solo por ti
by Mino Kaze
Summary: serie de eventos cortos de Shun y Alice, pensamientos y momentos de la A a la Z que al final se juntan para hacer una tierna historia romantica / cap.21 Alice pov, ¿alguna idea para las letras que siguen? XD
1. Amigos

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 1 Amigos**

Siempre que tenias un problema, acudías a mi... siempre que estabas feliz, compartías esa felicidad conmigo y hasta en los momentos de suma tristeza yo estaba ahí brindándote mi hombro para que lloraras en paz hasta que te calmabas... si, cualquiera que nos viera diría que somos la mejor definición de amigos que pudiera existir mas sin embargo yo no quería que fuera así... porque yo Shun kazami estaba enamorado de ti Alice gehabich pero mi timidez no me dejaba articular palabra para decirte cuento te quería... te miraba de lejos todos los días y era dichoso de saber que tus mejores sonrisas eran para mi pero demostrabas en ella ese clásico deje de amistad que también solo tu sabias dar...

Y saben que ahora no importa porque me siento satisfecho mirándote de lejos sabiendo que solo somos amigos, con una sonrisa en mis labios deseando que algún día seria el dueño de tan hermosa chica


	2. Balcón

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 2 Balcón**

Desde aquel día en que me invitaste a tu casa solía ir una vez por semana a hablar de cualquier cosa que surgiera en el aire, claro me hiciste prometer que en cada una de mis visitas le avisara a tu abuelo para que no se de un susto y se no creen mal entendidos, pero aquel día en que me llamaste eufórica olvide esa pequeña promesa y salí corriendo directamente a tu casa, me emocione mucho al saber que tu mayor deseo de ir a Paris se había hecho realidad gracias a un juego... y sin pensarlo dos veces te abrase lo mas fuerte posible y te mire a los ojos... gran error porque justamente a tu abuelo le dio por entrar a tu habitación y vernos en tan linda escena...

Desde entonces me da pena mirar a tu abuelo a la cara y regresar con mi honor quebrantado a tu casa... simplemente me dedico a mirarte tras el balcón de tu ventana y que tu me cuentes lo mejor de tu vida porque entiendes mis razones... esta bien no importa ya que de este modo pareces una princesa y yo tu caballero que bajo la oscuridad de la noche te contempla y vigila como su mayor tesoro


	3. Celos

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 3 Celos**

Suspire cansada por tercera vez mientras miraba de reojo al prospecto de chica que intentaba coquetear con Shun... vale si lo admito él me gustaba y aunque no lo quisiera decir a los cuatro vientos estaba celosa de la chica que no dejaba de mirar con lujuria a mi mejor amigo... un poco enojada cerré la puerta de mi casillero y de un momento a otro tome a Shun por una mano lo acerque a mi, abrasándolo posesivamente mientras que con una mirada asesina mandaba a volar a esa chica... deje de sentir la calidez del cuerpo que tenia en mis brazos para dar paso a un semblante de burla mezclado con felicidad y sabia perfectamente por que era, me había descubierto celosa de aquella chica, rodé los ojos y haciéndome la desentendida camine hacia mi salón de clase

Tenia que admitir algo al final... cualquiera que intentara coquetear con el chico que me gusta se las vería conmigo, eso si porque me llamo Alice gehabich dejaría de luchar por algo que quería demasiado


	4. Distancia

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 4 Distancia**

Últimamente estaba tan aburrida y la única causa de ello era que mi distracción personal no se encontraba en ese momento... rodé el lápiz por mi mesa intentando hacer por lo menos dos de mis diez ejercicios de química pero es que la falta del chico que generalmente se sienta a mi lado me estaba afectando, su rostro, sus bromas que me dejaban mucho mas que sorprendida ya que cada vez que contaba una dejaba su semblante serio para dar paso a una linda sonrisa que de vez en cuando hacia ganarnos algunos regaños de los profesores... maldita distancia...

La próxima vez que Shun enfermara moriría de aburrimiento y por si fuera poco lo extraño con todo mi corazón... solo espero que se recupere pronto...


	5. Estrellas

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 5 Estrellas**

Me auto-trataba de convencer de que en verdad esto estaba sucediendo... después de que mis amigos me llamaran gallina por no poder invitar a Alice a una cita me arme de valor y se lo dije… claro mi primer intento fue todo un fiasco ya que entre mezcle palabras y no se entendió nada, mi segundo intento no mejoro mucho que digamos, dije todo tan rápido que ni yo mismo me entendí y hasta que lo explique con plastilina (no literalmente claro) entendió y un poco dudosa acepto...

Y por eso ahora estamos en la torre de Tokio admirado las estrellas que están más brillantes que nunca y ella me abrasa como si no tuviera un mañana...

Estaba seguro, volvería a correr el riesgo de invitarla después de que las resplandecientes estrellas estuvieran de mi lado para dejarla completamente maravillado con su resplandor


	6. Futuro

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 6 Futuro**

Varias veces había escuchado a personas decir _"piensa en tu futuro"_ y eso entre otras palabras era lo que estaba haciendo… aunque en definitiva no de la manera en que la personas supondrían, porque en realidad yo no pensaba en que estudiaría, que cosas materiales quería, sino mas bien en que no me importaría que cierta pelinaranja fuera la futura madre de mis hijos... esperen no lo digo porque quiera alguno ya, ¡que horror! niños corriendo por ahí y por acá, llorando a todas horas sin poder dejar dormir... aun que no me desagrada la idea de ver a un mini Shun con una mini Alice...

Por Dios, menos mal que Alice no sabe lo que pienso... pero aun si tal vez algún día en el futuro suceda por el destino... ó sino yo mismo se lo hare saber


	7. Gomitas

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 7 Gomitas**

Llevaba como mínimo unos diez minutos intentado decidir que dulce era el que quería pero entre una chocolatina y unas gomitas mi decisión se estaba tornando un mas difícil, suspire cansada, era lo único malo de que me gustara mucho el dulce... un poco triste mire a Shun que estaba a mi lado esperando una respuesta de mi parte... así que simplemente me decidí por la chocolatina aunque yo quisiera los dos...

Salí de la tienda esperando a mi amigo el cual se estaba tardando en salir, lo cual era algo extraño... no sabia que a Shun le gustara el dulce...

Después de unos minutos salió esquivando mi mirada y extendiéndome uno de sus brazos, tome lo que tenia en sus manos y me di cuenta que era un paquete de mis anheladas gomitas

Me le tire encima feliz de la vida mientras que el trataba de no perder el equilibrio... después de tan hermoso acto nunca mas dudaría que de todos los dulces el mejor serian las gomitas y mas aun si la persona que me lo regalaba era aquella por la que se preocupaba por mi...


	8. Hojas

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 8 Hojas**

Mi querido abuelo siempre me tuvo en cuenta y me consentía la mayoría de las veces, pero ahora creo que ha alcanzado su limite... mas que todo porque por un pequeño impulso y porque se veía divertido le pedí una cámara semi profesional… claro desde un principio sabia que no me la iba a dar, pero cuando sin previo aviso llego con una de ellas en una cajita decorada de naranja casi se me desmallo ahí mismo de la impresión...

No es que no la fuera a valorar después de eso, al contrario hasta empecé a tomar clases de fotografía y en unos cuantos días tendría que presentar una sola foto que demostrara lo que había aprendido en todo este tiempo... simplemente diré que la idea perfecta llego a mi cuando una noche de otoño en los quince de mi amiga runo vi que mi mejor amigo estaba recostado en un árbol, con su típica pose que deja sin aliento a mas de una, con un traje negro muy elegante, el sutil viento que hacia mover sus cabellos y las lindas hojas entre naranja y cafés caer a su lado hacían de ese momento el indicado para tomar mi fotografía

Y no me importaba si no era la mejor foto que tome en mi vida, ese recuerdo seria el mejor que guardaría en mi alma y en mi corazón


	9. Inoportuno

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 9 Inoportuno**

_"Vamos por Dios que tan difícil puede ser"_ habían sido las estúpidas palabras de mi mejor amigo Dan... Ese mismo día nuestro salón tenia un tipo salida al mar y como era común de estas situaciones una cabaña era de las chicas y otra de los chicos, al parecer después de que mis amigos Dan, Ace, Billy y yo fuéramos a caminar por la playa a los demás chicos de nuestro salón les pareció muy divertido esconder nuestras maletas en la cabaña de las chicas

Al principio estábamos totalmente aterrados ya que veíamos a todas las chicas salir con sus vestidos de baño y correr hacia el mar... esperamos algunos minutos y cuando al parecer ya nadie quedaba ahí entramos mirando por todos lados como locos buscando nuestras maletas

Grave error, justo enfrente de nosotros salían nuestras amigas Runo, Mira, Julie y Alice en vestido de baño y totalmente rojas por vernos ahí parados, rápidamente intente explicar la razón por la que nos encontrábamos ahí pero en menos de un segundo cada una de ellas le pego una cachetada a uno de nosotros y prácticamente salimos corriendo de aquel lugar

Era definitivo, ninguno de nosotros cuatro necesitaba de nuevo una cachetada de la persona que mas queríamos, era peor que sentir miles de dagas enterrándose en tu cuerpo


	10. Jazmín

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 10 Jazmín**

Algunas cosas son mas fáciles decirlas que hacerlas y definitivamente yo no entiendo a las chicas… era el día blanco y como de costumbre los chicos regalábamos chocolates a las chicas que nos habían regalado… en primer lugar solo tenia planeado recibir los de Alice pero levantaría sospechas en los además, así que también recibí los de Runo, Mira y Julie…

En fin salí de mi trance dándome cuenta que solo me faltaban entregar los chocolates de Alice, suspire profundo y me acerque lentamente y le extendí los chocolates…

El principio solo dijo un simple _"gracias"_ y me abraso, así que me arme de valor y saque el lindo ramo de flores de jazmín que había traído solo para ella… me miro ilusionada, lo tomo en sus manos y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla…

Al final no todo había salido tan mal y estaba seguro que le regalaría todas las flores que quisiera con tal de que me regale uno más de sus deseados besos


	11. Kimono

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 11 Kimono**

"_¡oigan todos es solo un espejo!" _ Grite desesperado mientras veía como todos mis amigos me miraban como si acabara de decir la cosa mas obvia del mundo y seguían peleando a muerte por verse en el estúpido espejo de mi cuarto…

En cualquier otra situación diría que se estaban pasando de gay, pero como en tan solo unos cuantos minutos llegarían las chicas para ir a un festival, como cosa rara todos esperamos hasta el ultimo momento para arreglarnos… suspire enojado mientras me abría paso, aun me faltaba ponerme la corbata, maldije a mis amigos de paso y después los saque a todos de mi habitación porque ya la iban a destrozar

Odio los festivales… es decir, ¿Qué tienen de buenos?... muchas personas, bullicio en todos lados… mis pensamientos de detuvieron al escuchar como varias personas había llegado a mi casa, bueno mas específicamente las chicas… era poco decir que todos nos habíamos embobado con tal escena… todas estaban muy lindas, pero para mi la mas linda era Alice…

Su kimono era de un agradable color lila con flores de varios colores, con un listón rosado que envolvía su delicada cintura, su cabello recogido en una coleta dejando escapar algunos mechones…

Los festivales no eran tan malos después de todo… a quien miento, los seguía odiando, mas no como antes de ver como ella le daba alegría a algo que de por si para mi ya era oscuro…


	12. Luciérnagas

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 12 Luciérnagas**

Brilla y se apaga… brilla y se apaga.

Me parecía fascinante como una criatura tan pequeña brillara con tanta intensidad y además todas las personas las admiraban… suspire y después desvié mi mirada a algún lugar perdido en el cielo, cada ves que veía las luciérnagas de mi casa recordaba a Shun, con su brillo propio pero que solo en cierto tiempo era perceptible, se muestra a tan pocas personas que es muy difícil saber que pasa por su cabeza…

Pero una ves que lo conoces descubres que es como cualquier persona… y eso en efecto era una de las cosas mas agradables y la que mas me gustaba de él…

Que mas daba, me encantaba que fuera como una luciérnaga y más si yo era una de las pocas personas que lo conocía cuando era su momento de brillar…


	13. Miedo

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 13 Miedo**

Todo mi entorno era negro y de vez en cuando era iluminado por relámpagos que me quitaban el aliento y me hacían temblar de miedo, mire a mis compañeros y distinguía siluetas corriendo de un lado para otro

Yo por mi parte me encontraba casi que arrodillada en el suelo, con mis manos en la cabeza… odiaba las tormentas y mas cuando la luz se iba… sentí como algo o más bien alguien tomaba una de mis manos y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos…

Mire de reojo y la cálida mano que sostenía la mía era de mi mejor amigo, la apreté aun mas fuerte y un sentimiento de calma llego a mi

¿Debía seguir teniendo miedo a las tormentas?... no claro que no, los recuerdos de tan linda acción siempre estarían en mi, nunca mas tendré miedo


	14. Nieve

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 14 Nieve**

Era esa época del año, en la cual las diferentes calles de la ciudad estaban cubiertas de esa fina capa blanca a la cual todos llamamos nieve, hacia frio el cual calaba hasta los huesos, llevaba puesto un abrigador suéter y caminaba con todos mis amigos por lo que parecía ser un parque… prometía ser un día normal hasta que unas simples palabras desataron el caos que seria tema de ese día:

"_¡guerra de nieve!"_

Y en menos de diez segundos todos nos hallábamos corriendo por el lugar lanzando bolas de nieve a diestra y siniestra

Yo simplemente me dedicaba a lanzarlas, haciendo de cuenta que era el mejor… pero algo me distrajo de mi objetivo, una bola mal lanzada por alguno de mis amigos iba directo a la cara de mi mejor amiga

Sin saber como ni cuando, me moví tan rápido que, sin herir a Alice dicho proyectil callo justamente en mí cara quedando de un lindo color blanco… estaba rojo de la vergüenza, lo sabía… pero la indescriptible caricia de las manos de Alice quitando los restos de nieve me avergonzó aun mas, veía en sus ojos agradecimiento y solo eso le vasto para saber que siempre la protegería de todo…


	15. Osadía

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 15 Osadía**

Su cara de un extraño miedo me demostraba que en efecto, lo que acababa de hacer para ella era mucho mas que inesperado y no era para menos ya que la agarre fuertemente de un brazo al verla acompañada de un chico que estaba muy cerca de ella, su mirada de confusión fue épica, y en ellos vi algo de enojo con… ¿ilusión?

"_¿Estas… celoso?"_

Me pregunto, era muy poco decir que estaba celoso, la mire como si acabara de decir la mentira mas grande de este mundo, el peor error de mi vida ya que vi como unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos… me entro pánico y empecé a mover mis manos en todas direcciones pensando que tenia que hacer, era malo para estas situaciones… una idea cruzo mi cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrace poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho… sentí como dejo de respirar y le di un pequeño beso en su frente…

"_Ahora… ya no estoy celoso"_


	16. Pintura

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 16 Pintura**

Realmente podía decir que la clase de arte era mi favorita, era el único momento del día en que me sentía libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

En la clase trabajamos con pintura y solamente diré que fue loco, la mayoría de nosotros termino con pintura en su cara y demás partes del cuerpo, me disponía a lavarme cuando la profesora me pido a Shun y a mi organizar algunas cosas… accedí sin ningún problema mientras mi mejor amigo hacia un gesto de desagrado, ¿mencione que Shun odia esta clase?...

Tome disimuladamente algunas pinturas y unte un poco de naranja en uno de mis dedos, me acerque sin que se diera cuenta, cosa rara ya que él siempre se daba cuenta de todo más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros, y sin previo aviso hice una pequeña línea en su rostro

No se cuanto tiempo me estuve burlando de cómo se dejo engañar tan fácilmente, pero para cuando me di cuenta mi nariz ya estaba tan roja como la de un payaso… ¿el culpable?... Si, ¡Shun me había embarrado pintura en la cara!, vi como se reía mientras seguía organizando todo… el resto del día se la paso con la raya de pintura que le hice y esa hermosa sonrisa…

Sin temor a equivocarme, sabia que no odiaría tanto esa clase después de hoy…


	17. Risas

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 17 Risas**

Odiaba tener que verla así, sabia que había tenido uno de esos días en que todas las cosas que haces te salen mal, donde hasta el mas mínimo error hace que te deprimas… y lo que mas odiaba de ese día es que su cálida sonrisa, esa que me hacia sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo ahora tenia una curvatura amarga que demostraba lo triste que estaba… se me oprimía el corazón, trataba de todas las formas posibles de tener una idea que no fuera lo suficientemente pequeña como para descartarla, o lo suficientemente grande como para ser estúpida y ahí frente a mis ojos apareció la solución

No me importo gastar parte del dinero que tenia, me importaba mas hacerla feliz… acomode todo lo que vi necesario para darle lo que seria algo inolvidable, me acerque a ella y vi como estaba perdida en algún lugar del cielo, en sus ojos se veía lo cansada que estaba y su sonrisa apagada… estire el pequeño tigre de peluche con un listón morado a su alrededor y una nota que decía:

"_Alégrate, estoy aquí solo para ti"_

Y realmente diré que todo valió la pena, al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que me lleno de alegría


	18. Sinfonía

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 18 Sinfonía**

Adoraba aquella melodía que estaba sonando, no sabia de donde venia, ni tampoco quien era el creador, lo único que sabia es que me guiaba sin sentido alguno por los largos pasillos de mi institución... Era como un dulce sonido que me invitaba a disfrutar de el

El sonido de aquel piano se hizo mas fuerte al dar mas pasos y al llegar frente a una puerta que reconocí como la del salón de música quede enamorada de la imagen que vi

Era casi como estar en un sueño, ver al chico que me traía como loca los últimos días tocando de una manera tierna aquel instrumentó era una imagen de la cual nunca me podré olvidarme, me acerque lentamente, pareciera que me estuviera dedicando esa melodía solo a mi, dejo de tocar por un momento al notar mi presencia, pero al sonreír y mirarme intensamente estaba segura: esa sinfonía era solo para mi


	19. Tiza

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 19 Tiza**

¿Para que se necesita tiza en una clase de educación física? Bueno, se supone que es para anotar las puntuaciones que tenemos a lo largo de las pruebas, claro que como de costumbre siempre tiene que haber alguien que encuentre el verdadero significado... Aunque me parecía extraña la forma en que decoraban entre todos la pizarra que había en la sala de deportes

Tome una tiza de color azul y comencé a rayar como todos los demás la pizarra, mi mente volaba a través de mis recuerdos hasta que sin darme cuenta había rayado casi todo el lugar solo por cosas escritas por mi

Mis amigos me empujaron lejos del lugar apoyándose todos alrededor del pizarrón, las chicas se fueron diciendo que se iban a lavar la tiza y todos suspiraron… sin entender lo que pasaba todos me empujaron para ver lo que sucedía

Mis labios se curvearon en una sonrisa, ya que sin darme cuenta había escrito con tiza algo que seguramente me hubiera expuesto ante las chicas, y es que sin darme cuenta mis pensamientos me guiaron a lo mas importante de mi vida y lo escribí de una linda manera: _"Shun y Alice"_


	20. Única

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 20 Única**

¿Saben que adoraba de ella? Su forma de ser tan especial, su bella sonrisa, su cálida manera de tratar a los demás... Simplemente en pocas palabras _"ella es única"_

Lo adoraba, lo amaba, no era como la mayoría de las chicas que me celaban, tal vez por eso es que se había robado mi corazón

Recordaba las palabras dichas por todos mis amigos una vez: _"eres frío, egocéntrico, antipático"_... Ahora que lo pensaba, mis amigos eran unos idiotas por decir aquello, pero si nunca hubiera sucedido no me daría cuenta que somos una gran combinación

Y para mí, aquello era todo lo que necesitaba, una persona como Alice, seriamos una _"pareja única"_


	21. Versos

**Solo por ti**

**Cap. 21 Versos**

Otra vez miro el reloj y ya es de madrugada, siento sueño pero mis ganas de escribir las superan, estaba realmente inspirada dedicando innumerables versos de poemas escritos solo para Shun, todo aquello que no era capas de decirle lo hacia realidad plasmándolo en hojas que atesoraba como mi vida propia, dibujaba, le daba color a aquellos sentimientos guardados en mi interior, miles de sonrisas escapaban de mi, ¿Por qué para una chica hacer algo así era importante? Ni yo lo entendía hasta que un día comencé, podía liberar y sentir confort y aun más si era para la persona que más amaba después de mi abuelo en esta vida

Alguna vez me armaría de valor y estaba segura que ese día le diría todos mis sentimientos a Shun


End file.
